Chenarus United Traders
Background All four current members of Chernarus United Traders: Sebastian Michaelis, Ben Chapman, Mike Reynolds and Alexei Vadim met in Eden and became good friends. Then, once Eden got destroyed, they regrouped and wanted to survive together, however they wanted to build a safe-haven in a community of people and to make a trade camp so people can feel safe while trading with other people out in the infested, hell ridden land. So they did, they built up a little place. Inside an abandoned castle. They decided on this location because of the general area and how fortified the castle was even after its abandonment. Allen ripped up his old orange raincoat and made some armbands for his friends so that they could identify each other at a distance. They needed to make up a name for themselves, so they went for an easy name that everyone remember; Chernarus United Traders. The area claimed by the 'Chernarus United Traders' started small, with only a few people recognising the place as a trading area, or they just wanted to scavenge around the castle, but the people that came must have told others of the location as it soon picked up the pace and more and more people began to come and interact with the traders and they soon became quite popular with the survivors in the center of Chernaurus. Many traveled to the location to trade amongst themselves. It was actually, believe it or not, quite peaceful at that time. As always when news traveled fast in Chernarus the word of a location filled with traders was heard by those known for banditry and cannibalistic acts. They were attacked constantly by a bandit groups and thus deciding to move away from the castle, they went to the coast as that is a good location for survivors to meet up and trade. They stumbled upon a rusty cargo ship, it had many areas to store their goods safely and would be far easier to defend; this would not be their new home and centre for trading. People normally traded cans of food for other items, but then they started receiving that ‘one of a kind’ rare item’ usually land mines, bear traps and other such items. One of them, apparently saw an SVD with a few mags being traded for an AKM with drum mag. The man with the SVD quickly traded it but soon regretted it as the SVD’s value is so much compared to the common AKM maybe he was a bad sniper? (Anyway who knows I bet he's a bit pissed off though.) Uniforms Governor: The Governor of the Settlement will be able to wear anything he likes, but must stand out from the crowd, He has chosen to wear a Black Suit, Black Cargos and Black Shoes so he can stand out from all other Uniforms in the Settlement. ( If the Current Governor is killed, the Second In Command will be ranked up to Governor and may change his appearance. (when away from the settlement he Sebastian would wear a full blue OREL uniform.) Second In Command: The Second In Command of the Settlement will be a active member of the community and will wear anything that the specific job requires him to. His overall role will be a Backup if the Governor of the Settlement is killed, he will then have FULL Authority of the Settlement and will be able to do anything he wants to it. Guard: The Standard equipment and uniform for a guard is TTSKO Jacket and Pants, with any Boots, We'd prefer you to use Jungle, Combat, or Military Boots. We do not mind of Any melee weapon e.g Fire Axe or Splitting Axe, It is a personal preference. The backpack will be anything, but not including Blue or Green Mountain Backpacks, Child Briefcases, Improvised Backpacks, or Leather Sacks. Any Firearm will be allowed, Includes secondary's, But your location of your guard area will depend on your weapon of choice, e.g Shotguns will be close range areas, Sniper's will be mostly in the towers and will be spotters for any incoming threats. Traders: Traders that work for the Settlement of CUT will be allowed to wear anything they want but can not use any Guard Clothing Items and must use the Orange Armbands so we can Identify that they are apart of the Settlement. Scavengers: The Scavengers of the Settlement of CUT are permitted to wear anything they like, including military clothing and MUST wear the Orange Armbands so we can Identify that you are apart of the Settlement.